December 17, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya sitting in her room lamenting that she did the alarm system for the safety of the house but asad found a fault with that too. Just then asad tries to open the window and the alarm triggers off irritating him. zoya thinking its a thief instantly comes along with her team of weapons, but asad tells and reprimands her to keep the alarm switched off and keep it like that when he’s at home. Then he tells her to leave his room. While she’s leaving, Ayan tries to enter in asad’s house in the middle of the night. Zoya sees his silhouette in the curtain and thinks that a thief has attacked the house. She again braces herself to catch the thief, but seeing it disappear into asad’s room is all the more troubled. While she wakes up nazma, asad opens his window to let ayan in and asks him the reason for coming so late in the night. He shares what is going on between rashid and shirin and sys that he’s troubled since he cant see shirin like this. Asad asks him to treat his parents as human beings first who have their own problems and tensions and asks him to let them sort it out themselves and that its better not to know the reason sometimes. Asad also remembers haseena’s stinging words and tell ayan to take his mind off this subject. Ayan gets up to leave. Nazma doesnt agree when zoya says she saw a thief again. She advices zoya not to disturb asad again on her whim since this time, he would definitely kill her. Zoya finding no other way out, determines to find the thief herself and speeds straight into the room and falls on asad on the bed, who lets it happen in a bid to let aya out of zoya’s sight. while ayan tries to flee from the window, asad rolls on top of her to avoid her seeing him. When ayan is out of his sight, he gets up and asks zoya what was bothering her this time. She again tells him about the theif and he again reprimands her for entering into his room without kncking. She takes her pepper spray and leaves. Asad tells ayan also to go and also stops him from casually trying to get asad to hook him up with this girl. While he’s leaving, zoya who was thinking that why is asad trying to hide the fact that someone came into his room, sees him an concludes that its asad’s girlfriend and therefore he was so skeptic about the alarm in the house cause that would have hindered her movement. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Next morning, nuzrat asks for the laptop from humaira sionce ayan is chatting on his. She makes up an excuse of some project and doesnt giv her. she then logs on and Nadeem pretending to be ayan, also incidentally logs on and thinking him to be ayan she again starts her casual flirting with him. he calls her to the taj Gardens in the evening and asks her to come in red. meanwhile a love struck humaira, reminded of the horoscope that nuzrat read out to her, is overjoyed that ayan is finally expressing his love for her. Outside razia has some guests o ver who are discussing as to how sad this must be for her. when she comes, they start to commend her on her stability and courage even aftre the sad news. she asks them what are they talking about since she doesn thave a clue. They tell her that they know that nikhat and imran’s marriage has been called off. She cites this as a rumour spread by their enemies and that the wedding’s still on. But they tells her that in another high profile wedding fuction, they found haseena looking forr relations for her son and therefore they came to the obvious conclusion. But razia tells them that there’s nothing to be worried about and assures them that thewedding is most certainly happening and this all must be their misunderstanding. after sending them off, she is wondering what haseena is upto, she wonders whether she already knows about asad’s relation to this house or she really wants to call of the marriage. Just then she receives haseena’s call. Before she can say anything, she is told by haseena to gather everybody in their house at 5′o’ clock in the evening as she wants to talk to all of them and would tell them everything in the evening only. razia is superdisturbed hearing this and thinking about the worst, she hopes that haseena doesnt know anything and thinks that its altogether in her hands to salvage the situation. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence While zoya is looking for ways to cure depression on the net, she finds asad talking to someone on the phone. Thinking that it must be the same girl from last night from the flow of the conversation, she tries to hear the conversation by following him. while he’s probably talking to some business associate about his inability to leave india for a month, she thinks its definitely his gf and they are having issues in their love relation. Asad turns around to find zoya keen on listening. He asks her what the matter, she says she’s ok. he leaves but comes back again asking if she was trying to listen to his converstion. She stuffs loads of chips in her mouth and also drops some on the floor in doing that. asad irritated to his extreme leaves her and goes to his room. She thinks to herself that its because of this problem that asad’s mood is always angry. she is very haappy to find out that asad is in love. The screen freezes on her face. Precap: None